starwizardwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:B1bl1kal
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:StarWizardWars page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! StarWizardWars (talk) 02:21, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Thank you. But I'm not stayin'. Though I appreciate the welcome. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:30, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Alright, mate. I'll get to work on it right now if I am to save Villains Wiki. Good to have u on my wiki, even though your not staying, it's fine, I don't mind how long u stay here, it's good to have u here. But how could they have banned u from Villains Wiki (again)?!?!!? Just because your speaking true facts about this useless little foolish brat called Khing. StarWizardWars (talk). I know, right? I mean, the dude Khing because he also insulted the French langauage by pretendin' to speak it which in turn insulted Balthus Dire, is as bad as the other user named Master-Troll who is goes on with his weird ranting (especially & mostly it was racially-movitated) about like Word War II, homosexuals & black people, which in turn made him a complete useless bigot & a clueless troll (an ugly one rather then a computer one) who probably never got a girl in his life or hold a job or whatever, & he insulted alot of Afro-Americans including Villains Wiki admin Queen Misery who happens to be black. Well anyway, right now, a good friend of mine & a Villains Wiki admin named Inferno Pendragon who recently lifted my block for one day today, says that "in future don't mess with IP talkpages, IPS don't even edit anymore and you do know IPs are shared by thousands of people? you just insulted half of Europe for no reason". He was right I didn't know what IPs are nor I insulted the half of the entire continent of Europe for individual user talkpages. I honestly had no idea, I though I was being hard on only one contributor. It's better to leave those IP things alone, it's pointless to edit on them if there's nobody with a name on them & it is wrong to just randomly berate them & comparin' them to some problem users. Plus nobody's playin' favorite on the Villains Wiki. I understand that now. Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 15:11, May 21, 2013 (UTC) I know, right? Well, I'll catch ya later. StarWizardWars. May 21st 16:28 2013 (UTC). You too. Don't forget to put on both the "candidate for deletion" template & the "delete redirect" template on the category "Brotherhood of Evil members" category before start gettin' rid of it one page at a time. But don't blank the category by erasin' words from it; Tearface always go ape$**t about it. I don't know why but he's always that way. & keep up the good fight, StarWizardWars! - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 15:40, May 21, 2013 (UTC) The Truth Has Come! still sucks! Hey dude. We've just been blocked for 1 month each for just confronting a twat. Shit! This is outragous. Unfair! What do we do now? Lord VillainsForever. August 1 18:18 2013 (UTC) OK. Sorry. But anyway what do we do now? Lord VillainsForever. August 1 18:27 2013 (UTC) We can ask EoinGhost & Frostare on certain wikis they're on to back us up. They've been harassed by The Truth Has Come! too. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:30, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Alright. I'm in. Let's do this, then. Lord VillainsForever. August 1 18:34 2013 (UTC) Alright then. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:35, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Let's go to EoinGhost's talk page on Adventure Time Wiki and start there. Lord VillainsForever. August 1 18:38 2013 (UTC) I got Frostare on the Dragon Quest Wiki right now. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:55, August 1, 2013 (UTC) That's cool, but right now I'm starting to worry a bit; the two aren't sorting it out. I'm not trying to say anything offensive to them so please don't take this the wrong way, but I'm growing a bit impatient. I don't understand the point in just being blocked for confronting that son of a bitch cause he's a twat and acts like a childish bitch like Frogmuffin and Khing. I'm sorry for saying this because I know u like Inferno Pendragon but instead of being harsh and carrying out too extreme punishments, maybe Inferno should just persuade us not to do it again! It's just because he dislikes me and u. StarWizardWars. August 1 20:58 2013 (UTC) You're maybe right but He doesn't dislikes us, he just hates seein' us goin' down the wrong way. I know I'm bit impatient but what can I do about it? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:10, August 2, 2013 (UTC) THIS IS JUST BULLSHIT!!! Why did Inferno Pendragon just HAVE to do this. It's just because he doesn't like me and he doesn't like u that much that's the only reason why he did this to us. This is the most annoying thing that's ever happened to me than the time when I was getting fresh with a girl in her bikini in her house and she kept on rejecting me. Why doesn't he think before acting?????!!!!!????? This week was going so well until up to this point. These events are ruining my exellent and eternal life. First, I found out that two problem sexless brainless c**ts were screwing up a lot of things including mine, your, EoinGhost's and Frostare's profiles, then I had to talk directly TO The Truth Has Come!, and now Inferno Pendragon is blocking us before thinking otherwise before thinking of carrying out too extreme and unnessacary acts. I do also poccess the power to destroy an entire planet, so I'm probably going to destroy a planet (not this one of course) if any more of this clusterfuck carries on! Lord VillainsForever. 22:25 August 1 2013 (UTC) I too have a cataclysmic power to warp or destroy one planet @ a time, but I have to use that power wisely & fairly.& against those who damn well had it comin'. I'm pi$$ed too. This bull$**t has now already spoiled my free weekend on the Villains Wiki, I mean all I did for this so called "offense" that banned me for a month is that I returned that ugly lame-a$$ picture to its whack-a$$ creator, The Truth Has Come!. As a matter of fact you're right, let's go talk to him right now. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:20, August 2, 2013 (UTC)